


Big Girls Don't Cry

by Digital_Love



Series: Big Girls Don't Cry [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Chapter Not Too Graphic Though, Fluff and Angst, One Night Stands, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Love/pseuds/Digital_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After awaking from her coma, Parker was blissfully unaware of how much Stilwater, Saints Row and The Third Street Saints had changed.  Carlos had filled her in about how different Stilwater and Saints Row was but in the midst of saving Johnny Gat he was quick to fill her in about the treacherous previous members, Dex, Julius and Troy. She knew if she was to tie up loose ends she had to get rid of those who betrayed her crew, but she knew that wouldn't be easy. What with one of them missing, the other protected by Ultor and the third being her so called boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This may become series if I find the time, but for now I'll say it's complete. Be sure to comment if you see any details you want added to next chapters or any critiques you may have or if you just have kind words of praise :). Thank you for reading and enjoy!  
> Most of this part will be told in flashback.  
> (Fic is inspired by Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie)

Chapter 1: Big Girls Don't Cry

 

She felt her hands tighten around the steering wheel as Johnny spoke to her, anger causing her to blindly crash into items and narrowly miss people. Johnny completely unaware of the carnage happening around him kept talking  
“In a couple of months, he went from undercover cop, to chief of police” Johnny said somewhat surprised, almost as if he couldn’t believe it had happened either. She released the wheel a little bit and constrained herself from running over a business man, having just driven through forgive and forget and not wanting to piss off more police as he continued  
“And word is he’s become obsessed with finding out what happened on your little boat trip with the Alderman”.  
Parker briefly looked over at Johnny with a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes, and replied  
“If I get some free time, I might swing by the station and say hello” She wasn’t too sure if that sentence had come out as threatening or flirtatious but she knew she had to do something about all 3 of her former crew members but first she needed to get her last remaining crew member home safely to his girlfriend and sort out her own living accommodations. 

She was thrilled to see Aisha again, Parker never admitted it but she had been a big fan of Aisha even before she joined the Saints and knowing that her and her best friend were still together. Parker hated to admit it but she’d always been a romantic at heart, she blames her ex.  
After hanging out briefly with Aisha and Johnny, Johnny and Parker went to take on Sons of Samedi to set up a place for them to reform The Third Street Saints and found some lieutenants to help the rest of the crew know who they were targeting, Shaundi was to take on the Sons of Samedi, Pierce Washington took the Ronin and young Carlos Mendoza willingly took the Brotherhood. As she practically dragged herself across the street from the missionary to the small, dingy crib she had hooked up for herself she mulled over everything that she had found out today. 

Parker opened the door and immediately fell face first onto the dirty sofa with barely enough energy to kick off her shoes with her own feet. She finally lifted her head up after a few minutes and looked around the crib. Whilst it certainly wasn’t cosy it had a certain feel to It that she had always felt comfortable in. It reminded her of her original crib she had been given when first starting out in the Saints. Rolling onto her back she stretched letting out a loud moan of pure delight as she felt her joints loosen up. Today had been a long day and she had to prepare for so much work. Being the boss of a gang was never in her plan when she first came to Stilwater but she always believed that if life hands you lemons you should make lime juice and prove to people that you can do anything with determination, stubbornness and guns. She switched on the TV and filled her mind with mindless shit until she could be bothered to drag herself to bed. 

A few hours passed before she moved to her bed and covered herself up with a thin blanket she had managed to swipe in the midst of all the chaos of her shopping trip for clothes that weren’t covered in blood. Feeling her eyes droop down but her mind racing with thoughts she had tried to block out all day. Her mind took her back to before the  
boat explosion. 

-Flashback-  
She was laying in her old rundown apartment her naked body only covered by a thin sheet, she was staring up at a half-naked Troy Bradshaw who had his back turned from the bed and was currently fumbling with the button on his jeans. She smiled as she saw his back muscles flexing slightly and noticed they were covered in light scratch marks from their previous activities, then running her fingers through her brunette hair in order to push it out of her face she spoke softly  
“Do you need some help, or are you only good at taking them off in a hurry?” she chuckled her voice a bit raspy still from having just woken up. He turned his head around seeming surprised from the noise in the room but smoothly recovered and gave her a dirty look,  
“Very funny, I just got a call from Dex, He said he wants to meet me right away. Sounded like an emergency” He finally managed to do the button up and the zipper of his jeans and fumbled around for his shirt which Parker saw laying on the floor next to bed, she moved one leg from out under the sheet and kicked the purple polo shirt under the metal frame of the bed unfortunately he had already found his undershirt. 

“Do you want me to come with you? It could be something to do with the vice kings” She remembered Troys’ convictions of working to take out the Vice Kings but hadn’t really questioned it. He leant down to place a soft kiss on the top of her forehead and stroke the top of her thigh  
“Nah, It’s most likely something to do with the Los Carnales, I should be fine”. He knelt down before her and picked his shirt up from under the bed, grinning as her face turned a bit sulky having been caught being naughty and putting it on over his undershirt, running his fingers through his shaggy hair quickly to tuck it back into place.  
“Probably to give you another lecture about saying ‘The Los Carnales’” The both laughed at Dex’s expense knowing how pedantic he could be.  
“Probably, I’ll be back in about an hour, Don’t get out of bed, ‘kay?” He placed a cigarette in between his teeth as he smiled back at Parker as he walked towards the door, she nodded softly in response and laid back on her side leaning her head on her hand and her elbow against the pillow.  
“Make it half an hour and I’ll teach you how to take your pants on and off for you” He just snorted and went out the door as she laid back in the bed, resting her head against the pillow this time, and smiling. How the hell did she fall in love with such a goofball?  
-Flashback Ends- 

Parker’s eyes shot open out of surprise, she definitely did not want to be thinking about this right now. She reached over to her phone and pressed it only to be blinded by a light telling her it was 2am in the morning, groaning she rested her head back against the mattress forgetting there was no soft pillow to soften the blow and wincing slightly.  
“I just need to shut my mind off, no more thoughts, only sleep, big day of killing tomorrow” she whispered to herself, why she was whispering she didn’t know it’s not like anyone else was there with her, she was alone. That word lingered on her mind for seconds before she shut her eyes again choosing to ignore the reason as to why it lingered and opting for counting backwards from 99 instead.  
“99, 98, 97…96….95……” She felt a tear fall down her cheek slowly as she continued to count down and allowed her mind to slip back into her previous thoughts. 

-Flashback-  
A few hours had passed since Troy left and Parker had got out of bed and taken a shower but was still naked only covered by the same sheet she had been left in when he went. Now she was starting to get a little bit worried. She knew she had no reason to, Troy was a Saint after all but at the same time she was filled with new feelings that she had never experienced before, a sense of trust and longing for a person, that she had only thought existed in classic literature books like Jane Eyre. To lose that now would devastate her. She knew it was risky starting a relationship with someone when she was in such a dangerous occupation but she is only human, even if some of the people in the gang aren’t so sure, she has desires, needs and wants.  
And what she wanted was the Troy Bradshaw, the man with the 20 a day smoking habit and the shitty haircut. She couldn’t exactly pin point the moment she started to develop feelings for him but she thinks it might have been when they were teamed to steal a truck or maybe race some Rollerz or when he was staring off into the distance as Julius looked over her after she’d nearly been shot. But after taking out Victor and watching him light his cigarette on the burning corpse like a total badass, it was all she can do to restrain herself from throwing that cigarette from his mouth and replacing it with something better. Like her lips. 

Suddenly a door handle rattling jogged her from her thoughts, she was about to reach for her gun but relaxed when she heard the jingle of keys on the other side of the door, knowing for sure the only person who had keys to the room was Troy or Julius and Julius always rang before he came over. She quickly laid back down in bed facing the wall and pretended to be asleep, wrapping the sheet tightly around her to show off her slender silhouette through it.  
She could smell Troy on the sheets, the smell of tobacco and some aftershave unknown to her but had suddenly became new her favourite smell. As she heard footsteps approaching her she felt a shiver of anticipation go through her spine, the thought of experiencing Troy’s body on top of hers all over again was one that got her tingling in all the right places. She bit her lip but quickly released it when she felt somebody loom over her, stroke a strand of her out her face and press their lips against her ear.  
“I know you’re awake”  
“Damn it!” She sat up, nearly knocking her head against Troy’s chin.  
“You don’t miss a thing do you. It’s like you got the house wired”  
He laughed nervously, but it went completely over Parkers head as she stared at him and noticed he looked very pale and tussled like he had seen a ghost. She pushed herself up on her knees as Troy sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling out a new pack of cigarettes and taking off the wrapper. Parker placed her hands gently against his back and leaned her chin on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong? What did Dex have to say?” She said as she moved her fingers gently along his spine and lower back and placing a soft kiss against his ear.  
“Nothing important, just wanted to have a couple of drinks with some company, sorry about not calling I ran out of battery life on my phone” He replied. Parker wasn’t very convinced about what Troy said but found no reason to question it either, she knew Dex liked to over exaggerate things and make it sound like having a couple drinks alone was a nightmare. Still she was about to question him again and repeat her question again only to be silenced by a soft pair of lips brushing against hers, the soft fuzz of Troy’s goatee brushing against her upper lip as he turned his body around fully so he could face her.  
Parker barely put up a fight as she felt his lips press harder against hers and opened her lips just enough for the tip of his tongue to slide into her mouth, she moved her hands from his back and placed them on the mattress in front of her leaning up on her knees to eagerly meet his lips and wrap her tongue around his before moving around completely to straddle his clothed thigh with the sheet just hanging on her shoulders. She heard the soft thud of something drop on the floor knowing instantly that it was the new pack of cigarettes and felt Troy’s hands press against the sides of her body, running along her waist, down to her slightly wider hips and back up again to rest just under her arms. Shivers ran down her spine as his calloused fingers brushed over her soft flesh and couldn’t help but whimper a little against his lips as he started to pull them away from her. 

Smirking knowingly, he pulled the sheet off her back until her entire body was exposed to the warm night air as he teasingly placed his hands where the sheet had been on her back and scrapped his blunt fingernails over the curve of her back slowly down to her ass and squeezing it gently causing her to lean forward and let out a breathy moan and placing her soft breasts against his own chest. Parker moved her lips away from his and kissed along his jaw slowly brushing her teeth against his jaw on her way down to his neck and nibbling over the sensitive flesh of his pulse, causing Troy’s’ grip on her ass to tighten and pulling her even closer on his lap and moving them away all together when she sat down on it brushing her exposed lower half against the fabric covering his now hardening cock. He moved his hands up the front of her body brushing and circling her belly button for a short period before moving his thumb to brush against one the erect nubs on her chest. 

Parker bit her lip to hold back a less than dignified moan, she still couldn’t believe in the midst of all the chaos and murder she had managed to find someone who could make her sound so virginal as if each touch awoke a fire within her and made her shiver. In the midst of Troy’s soft touches on her breast she heard a vibrating noise coming from the stand next to the bed, she remembered Troy mentioning that his phone had ran out of battery so she knew it had to be hers and as she went to move one of her arms away that had been wrapped around Troy’s neck and reach for her phone Troy’s free hand grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled it back against her own body. She was taken back by his quick reflexes and tight grip and stared into his eyes with a questioning look. 

Sensing her curiosity Troy quickly came up with the excuse “I don’t want this moment to be over” he told her softly in a low gruff whisper. He knew what the call was and that if he let her go now she wouldn’t be coming back. Part of what he said had been truthful, staring into her eyes and watching the dark brown eyes soften to his loving words made him realise how much he had grown to care and even love Parker but she was the only loose end and he was in too deep to betray the police force now. He let his grip slip from her wrists and she brought her hand up lovingly to his cheek caressing the skin and placing a soft kiss on his lips and replying equally as soft “You know I have to, it could be about Julius”. 

She climbed off Troy’s lap with a disappointed and angry sigh, already feeling her body start to grow cold as she picked up her phone and answered the withheld number. The pompous voice on the other side already made her angry but knew she had to do this with Julius without him the Saints were nothing and she agreed to meet him at his fundraiser in about an hour. She threw the phone down back on the counter and turned around to see Troy reaching back down for his cigarettes and pulling one out and placing it between his soft lips. She pouted a little thinking once about how great those lips would be somewhere else but ever the career woman the job came first and she walked around the dingy apartment finding her clothes and placing them on her as she went. She heard a sly snort in the background as she shuffled around the room in nothing but her bra and t-shirt on unable to find her underwear and pants and without turning around and looking behind the radiator raised her middle finger to the source of the noise behind her. They both laughed slightly and minutes passed before Parker was fully dressed and ready to leave Troy for the last time. He stood up, walked the few steps that was between them and pressed his forehead against hers with his eyes shut as she went to put her phone into her pocket and was reaching for the door then in a hushed tone told her “I love you”. 

-Flashback Ends- 

Parker awoke to the sound of beeping horns and shouting people outside her apartment and cursed under her breath at her reality waking up to a shitty apartment, in a shitty area with shitty smells and noises. She was embarrassed and angry about being taken for a fool by Troy and heartbroken that it had been so easy for him to just watch her go. As she stood from the mattress she felt her cheeks, wet from her emotional thoughts and wiped them dry violently with her sleeve leaving red marks. No more tears, she told herself, she would never let anyone walk over her again, she was in charge, the leader of the fucking saints and anyone who hurt her or her crew was going to fucking pay. She grabbed her guns and pulled the door open slamming it back against the wall and shooting warning shots with her pistol into the air sending people screaming and running away from the area as she made her way back to the missionary to plan a way to take back her city, for now she decided to make Troy suffer a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely making a second chapter to this guys (One where Parker and Troy meet again) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
